Kiss me
by Fanny Friki-Taka
Summary: Ellos ya llevaban dos meses de noviazgo y el único detalle es que aún no se han dado su primer beso. O al menos así era antes que llegaran a la casa del novio. Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Segunda Generación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".


**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Julio "Segunda Generación" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw".**

* * *

Ellos ya llevaban dos meses de noviazgo, son felices a su manera y el único detalle menor es que aún no le han dicho a la hermana mayor de Astoria de su relación. A ninguno de los dos parece importarle ese hecho ya que lo que les interesa por el momento es llegar a tiempo a conocer a la, por así decirlo, familia adoptiva de Harry; éste sabe que a Molly no le importara que no sea novio de Ginny y reza porque la pelirroja no reaccione mal. Suspira despejando su mente.

A su lado se encuentra la menor de la familia Greengrass. La castaña andaba vestida con ropa de la comunidad no mágica, pese a ser una bruja sangre pura le encanta las expansiones hacia el mundo de los muggles además que teniendo a como novio a un chico que creció ahí podría saber más de ese intrigante mundo; a pesar de llevar ocho semanas no han dado aún el siguiente paso: se limitan a salir de vez en cuando, ir de compras independientemente de dónde sea o simplemente pasan un rato ameno juntos sin la necesidad de estar parloteando. En ocasiones parecen más buenos amigos que novios.

Astoria no es que este cansada de ese trato ni nada por el estilo pero quiere probar los labios del pelinegro, preferiblemente antes de llegar a la Madriguera.

—Harry —llamó la Slytherin al Gryffindor. Potter centró su vista en la menor—, dame un beso. —Los colores se le subieron a las mejillas del mago para consternación de la fémina.

—¿¡Qué?! ¡¿Quieres que te bese!? —gritó sorprendido. ¿De dónde ha salido ese repentino interés? No, mejor pregunta ¿desde cuándo a Astoria le importa esa, según sus precisas palabras, cursiladas? Hasta donde él recuerda la primera vez que la intentó besar fue cuando se declararon y la reacción no fue muy agradable... ¡le lanzó un Moco murciélago! Y fue ahí donde descubrió las desventajas de haberle dado el libro de bromas de los gemelos para que ella lo escondiera, se reconforta en que pudo ser peor que un simple conjuro.

—Sí —respondió escueta la hermanita de Daphne—. ¿No quieres? —Alzó una ceja esperando la contestación.

Potter se puso repentinamente nervioso. ¿Besar a su chica? ¿Ahí? ¿En público? No es que le diera pena ni que fuera tímido, es solo que ¿hacerlo? Le da un poco de miedo, no quería que la de cabellera marrón pensara que es un aprovechado o algo como eso. Se puso a jugar con sus dedos.

—¿Sólo un beso?

Astoria rodó los ojos, una pregunta resuelta con otra— _"_¡Qué espectacular forma de aclarar las dudas, Potter!_" —_pensó irónica. Asintió acercándose un paso.

El de ojos verdes esmeraldas se preguntaba el por qué de su actitud tan impropiamente tranquila. Iban a dar su primer beso y ella tan fresca como una rosa; se aproximó un paso quedando uno frente al otro, no se atrevió a hacer más que eso, antes tuvo el valor de realizar esa acción pero ¿ahora? ¿cerca de la Madriguera? ¿dónde en cualquier segundo podrían ser pillados _in fraganti_? ¡No! ¡Definitivamente, no! Retractándose...

Sintió una cálida sensación en la comisura de sus labios y un suave aroma frutal, vio hacia arriba y era su novia robándose su primer beso, se hubiera molestado pero en vez de eso se dedicó a corresponderlo. Evitó ponerle las manos en la cintura, por si las dudas. Se separaron cuando se les acabó el aire, sin embargo, Harry le pagó con la misma moneda al poner, para sorpresa de Astoria, sus labios sobre los suyos.

—Pensé que era sólo uno —indicó la castaña después de que volvieran a tener el espacio personal que los caracteriza.

Potter sonrió.

—Vámonos a la Madriguera, la señora Weasley nos espera. —Cambió velozmente el rumbo de la conversación.

Y la hermanita de Daphne prometió que pronto se vengaría.


End file.
